tujhse naaraz nahi zindagi haeraan hoon main
by alisha19
Summary: dont know wat to summarise
1. Chapter 1

A person gets up and wishes himself

Person- good morning chalo bhai abb shuru ho jao aur lag jao apni regular duty pe

He gets up and moves to adjacent room but stops at the door and smiles sweetly to find her angel sleeping sweetly he goes near her and calls her sweetly

Person- chutki uth ja beta subah ho rahi hai

Girl- good morning bhai

Person- very good morning so kya socha hai aaj ka kya plan hai

Girl- aap bas dekhte jao

Person- okay done

They both move to their rooms

Person comes out and starts searching for his clothes

Person- arrey yaar mere kapde

Meanwhile girl2 enters inside the room

Girl2- yeh tumne room ka kya haal bana kar rakha hai subah hi to maine sab clean kiya tha

Person- tum mere room main kya kar rahi ho kitni baar samjhana pare ga tumhe ki door raho mujh se aur meri chizon se

In the adjacent room same scene was being repeated but the criminal of this crime was our girl1

Meanwhile another girl(3) entered her room

Girl3- hey bhagwaan tera kuch nahi ho sakta abb kya nahi mil raha tujhe

Girl- dekho na bhabhi mere kapde

Girl3- couch par hain jaa dekh

At the same moment she heard someone calling her she moved to his room

Girl3- arrey yeh kya haal bana rakha hai room ka aapne

Person- tumhe main ne kitni baar kaha hai ke mere room main mujhe hum charoon ke ilawa kisi ka bhi aana pasand nahi

Girl3- soory aur aapke kapde couch pe pare hain

Person picked his clothes and moved to washroom in rash

.

.

.

.

.

Hope aap logon ne guess kar liya ho ke kaun kaun hai agar nahi to kariye

Aur haan thnx to everyone for reviewing my first story aur haan mujhe batana if I should continue this story

And one more thing if u don't like my stories plzz honestly bol dijiye don't speak ill about me I would prefer not to write than to hear ill words about me

Thnx for reading and do reply

Alisha


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the person entered inside the washroom girl2 moved out

Girl3 heaved a painful sigh and followed her

Girl3- di

Girl2- haan shreya kuch kaam tha kya

Shreya- kyun aap itni strong ban ne ki koshish karti ho jabki ho nahi

Girl2- shayad yeh hi saza hai meri mai ne kaaam bhi to chal chor yeh sab bata madam uthi yaa nahi

Shreya- haan di uth gayi

Girl2- to aaj ka kya plan hai

Shreya- pata nahi aaj kya chal raha hai madam ke dimaag main

Girl2- pata nahi aaj kis ki bari hai

Meanwhile girl1 came out of the kitchen

Girl1- don't worry taru bhabhi ab main sudhar gayi hoon abb maine deide kiya hai mai kissi ko tang nahi karongi

Tarika- shreya jaldi kar room se thermometer la pari theek nahi lag rahi purvi idhar beth

Purvi- bhabhi….

Another man2 enter

Man2- kya hua bhabhi kis ki tabiyet kharaab hai

Tarika- daya yeh pari bol rahi hai ki yeh sudhar gayi

Daya- pari tu na nautanki mat kiya kar

Purvi- bhai aap aisa bologe to main abhi bhai ko bol dongi aur fir aapki jo class lage gi voh aap ache se jante hain

Abhijeet entered ready in his formals

Abhi- shreya voh mera breakfast rehne do aaj jaldi nikalna hai

Daya and Purvi- no ways

Abhi- yaar ab tum dono mat shuru kar dena

Purvi- okay main kuch nahi bol rahi bhabhi mujhe bhi breakfast nahi chahiye

Daya- mujhe bhi

Abhi- chalo

All confused

Abhi- shreya tum breakfast lagao hum aa rahe hain

Purvi- love u bhai

Daya- hum bhi hain

Abhi- tujhe kaise bhool sakta hoon chalo

Daya suddenly started coughing badly after taking just a bite

Abhi- kya hua daya

Daya- yaar yeh sabzi kitni teekhi

Abhi- ruk main dekhta hoon

Purvi(immediately)- nahi bhai

Abhi- kya kyun

Purvi- voh haan voh teekhi hogi agar bhai

Abhi- tu aaj ka bakra daya hai hai na?

Purvi just ran from there after a slight node

Leaving all smiling and daya in anger

All ate their breakfast and moved back to bureau

A case was reported and team had to go to lab

Acp- abhijeet ,daya,purvi,rajat tum log forensic lab jao tab tak hum iss criminal ke bare main pata lagate hain

Abhijeet- sir

Acp- abhijeet duty ke bich main personal problems nahi

Abhijeet – yes sir

IN LAB

All enter

Abhi- good morning sir

Salunkhe- tumhare hote hue meri koi bhi morning good kaise ho sakti hai

Daya- sir hum kaam pe dhyaan de to it would be better

Salunkhe- aa gaya lakshman ram ko bachane

Taarika- plz sir

Salunkhe- tarika tum iss mamle main na hi bolo to it would be better pata nahi kaise tum ne is pagal admi se shadi ki I wonder

Daya- aap mere bhai se aise baat nahi kar sakte

Salunkhe- kyun nahi kar sakta

Abhi- sir plzz can we come to the case

All astonished

Salunkhe- haan tumhe to sirf duty se hi matlab hai kisi ke emotions se kya vasta tumhara

Now it became uncontrollable for abhi he just move out of lab and also from cid campus in his jeep daya rushed behind him but he vanished fro there in full speed

TWO HOURS LATER

Daya- pata nahi kahan gaya ho ga itne gusse main

Meanwhile his phone rang-

Daya- tarika abb isse kya bologna

Haan tarika

Tarika- nahi aaya na

Daya- tum kaise samajh leti ho

Tarika- tum log hi to ho mere pass tumhe nahi jaanongi tu kise

Daya- tum tension mat lo main dekhta hoon

Here the bureau land line rang

Purvi picked it up and was shocked to hear wat the other person told her the phone slipped from her hand and all turned towards her

…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

So kiss ka phone tha jo purvi itni shock ho gayi I wonder

Pata nahi abhi bhi kahan chala gaya aur yeh taarika aur abhi ke bich kya problem hai do u guys know?

Abhidayafan- haan try to pura hai thoda suspence create ho I hope aapko pasand aaye ga

Hamdard duo- thankyou

Divanms- yaa you are right chutki is purvi and its abhirika

Crazyfor purvi- yaa thnx for ur review

Praise22- thanks I m happy to have your review waiting for your kabhi jo badal barse update

Kavins shruti- ab to pata lag gaya na

Drizzle1640- thanks for liking my stories and reviwing keep reading and reviewing..

Sakshi- thnkyou

Guest- this will be one but I will include others also

Loveukavin- sorry to disappoint u

Rajvigirl- thanks

Guest- girl3 is shreya else u guessed right

Abhirikajaan- got to know now?

Thnx for ur precious reviews keep reading and reviewing

Bye take care

Alisha


End file.
